Passions of a Dragon Slayer
by Iridescence-xx
Summary: Lucy is fed up with her passionless relationship with Natsu. A night in the guild hall with Levy, Erza, Juvia, Cana and Mira and a few drinks loosen her up and get her talking. However, none of the girls notice a certain blonde dragon slayer lurking around the corner. He leaves with a swagger and a smirk on his face, just what does he have planned? Lemony goodness ensues. LaxLu


**Passions of a Dragon Slayer**

[This is my first fanfic ever, with my favourite Fairy Tail ship, so please be gentle with me ;)

Also, lemony-lemons inside so read at your own discretion! I take no responsibility for underage readers! (You bad children, you! ;])

Anyways, disclaimer pish: I don't own Fairy Tail; if I did, Laxus would pretty much be naked all the time and there would be many, many sexy times. I would say I own the plot of this fic, but that would be a stretch seeing as I'm not quite sure exactly which of the voices in my head originally came up with this. :P

But yeah, I hope you enjoy!]

("^_^")

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

A group of female wizards sat in the corner of the currently empty Fairy Tail guild hall with drinks in their hands. "So? How is it with Natsu? Spill!" squealed Levy excitedly, nearly spilling her drink in her enthusiasm. She had just been telling her friends of her boyfriend Gajeel's exploits and was now trying to get the blonde celestial wizard to talk about the fire dragon slayer, whom she had begun dating a few weeks back.

Lucy squirmed uncomfortably under the eager gazes of her friends. She had been avoiding this topic as carefully as she could, but knew she couldn't run from it forever. It was just so… embarrassing!

"C'mon, Luce! You gotta give us all the juicy details!" exclaimed Cana. The other girls nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward in expectation. When Lucy failed to speak up, Cana grinned cheekily. "He can't be that bad in bed, can he?" she asked, then paused when saw Lucy's eyebrows crease together and her shoulder's scrunched up, just a little bit. "Wait… Is he?!"

"It's not that he's _bad_ in bed, per se." Lucy eventually whispered. "He's just so… so… _vanilla_!" she finally exclaimed, wringing her hands and staring very, very hard at the fruity alcoholic drink in front of her.

The other girls' mouths gaped open. "Natsu? _Vanilla_?" uttered Mira, looking shocked.

Lucy was ashamed. But she had started now, and she wasn't going to stop till she got this off her chest. "There's just no… passion. It's boring!" she stated, becoming bolder.

"What do you mean?" Erza inquired. "I thought you and Natsu were really into each other!"

Lucy sighed. Everyone had thought that she and the pink-haired boy had liked each other that way, but it just wasn't the case- they were friends, nothing more. "We were just good friends. We only got together because it was what everybody expected and we thought it was the right thing to do!" she exclaimed. "Besides, we had a fight earlier and decided to take a break… And we are soooo not compatible in the bedroom!"

Levy pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Aw, c'mon, Lu-chan!" she smiled then winked saucily. "You can't just leave us hanging like that! We need the juicy, dirty details!"

Lucy snorted in amusement at her friends' antics. "Fine," she sighed in mock defeat. "Being with Natsu, It was just wrong for me. And him. There was no passion, no hunger, no energy. When we did it, it felt like a chore that we wanted over and done with as soon as possible. He never made me cum, not once. He'd only ever do it in missionary on the bed. I tried to get him to do different positions and in more exciting places but he just wouldn't do it! I want excitement… to be pushed up against the wall, to be screwed roughly hearing him moan my name. I want him to _want_ me and to feel the effect I have on him… I want passion, desire, butterflies in my tummy, to feel my race a million miles an hour. I want to _cum_, damnit. Instead, he makes me feel like… like it didn't matter that it was me he was with… like any girl would have done…" The celestial wizard hung her head in shame as tears pricked the corner of her eyes.

"Shit, Lu-chan." Levy squeezed her tightly to her while Cana came around behind them and wrapped her arms around them both. Mira looked shocked and Juvia was speechless.

Erza, however, was livid. How dare he treat his team-mate and supposed friend like that! How dare he have so little concern for her? "I could beat the crap out of him for you." She asserted bluntly.

The girls all laughed, as Erza frowned. They all knew how scary Erza could be when she was angry. "Thanks, Erza. But I don't want him dead, just sorry!" The girls all laughed again, including Erza his time.

Throughout the entire conversation, none of the girls had noticed the blonde lightning dragon slayer lurking just around the corner. He had been just about to leave when the conversation had stopped him cold in his tracks, knowing the girls would make him pay for overhearing their secrets. As the girls' discussion turned to more innocuous territory, he turned and quietly slipped back the way he had come, intending to leave the back way. But, as he left, he couldn't help but think what a fool Natsu was, to have such a bounty in his hands, yet be too dense to recognise and appreciate it. Yeah, he thought. He should surprise her; show her what a _real_ man was capable of. The thought of Lucy clenching around, moaning his name made his cock twitch in suspense and begin to harden. _'Oh yeah,' _he thought again, smirking evilly. _'This is going to be a fun night.'_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

An hour or so later, Lucy left the guild her body swaying slightly as she sauntered down the street, nicely buzzed and inhibitions lowered, yet not too drunk. She took her usual route home, sidling down an alley which would cut an extra ten minutes off her journey. A yelp of surprise left her mouth when she was grabbed from behind, twirled around and shoved against the wall of the alley. A split second later, the lips of a vaguely familiar large blonde male crashed against hers. "Mmm… nagh… mph… Lax… Laxus!" she attempted to cry out, trying in vain to shove him off her. But kami, it felt so _good_! His mouth finally left hers and he placed a trail of blazing hot kisses down to her neck, licking over her pulse, making her jump, and sucked. A shudder of elation jolted through the large breasted girl and she had to force herself to push Laxus away.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" she demanded. Her breath constricted in her throat for a second as he smirked down at her arrogantly.

His eyes were dark with lust as her grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head as her eyes went wide. When he spoke, his voice was low and husky with need. "I thought this was what you wanted…" Laxus took a second to savour the look of shock on Lucy's face and the flash of excitement that flashed through her eyes before he lowered his mouth back to hers, thrusting his tongue roughly into her mouth, swirling it around, probing and exploring. Using one hand to keep hers pinned in place, he lowered the other, caressing the side of her face. Lucy wriggled fruitlessly beneath him trying to get away, but as his body was moulded closely against hers, it only left him hotter and wanting more.

The celestial wizard panted furiously as the lightning dragon slayer drew away for air. However, her relief was short lived as his free hand dropped down, slipping down her silhouette and brushing his thumb across her nipple, before cupping her breast. His chest vibrated with a silent snigger as she gasped and her eyes widened. He watched her face intently as he began to stroke her through her clothes, smirking again when her nipples hardened and she couldn't hold back a whimper. His hand slid up the valley between her breasts and he began unbuttoning her top.

"Wait, what are you… No, stop!" cried Lucy, struggling.

Laxus silenced her by kissing her forcefully once again, sliding his hand into her bra and tweaking her nipple gently, making her pant and moan into the kiss, squeezing her eyes shut. His mouth skimmed down her neck again, his hand fondling her magnificent breasts, his hunger building with every sound of pleasure she made. His tongue slipped lower, brushing gently over one of her hard nipples as he shoved her bra out of the way. He sucked and pulled with his mouth while his unoccupied hand gave attention to her other breast, finally setting his teeth into her sensitive flesh, eliciting a yelp of surprise, before her moans lamented the air.

Lucy squeezed her mouth closed, desperately trying not to let out any more noises that would betray just how much she was enjoying his attentions. Her eyes instantly snapped open when she felt Laxus' thumb brush over the outside of her panties. Kami, she was wet _already_! Her heart constricted missing a beat and her breath caught in her throat when she looked down and met his eyes, gazing at her, dark with lust and pure want. No, not want. _Need._

"Lucy…" Laxus murmured, staring straight into her eyes. "Lucy… Tell me to stop…"

"Wha… What?" Her face clouded with confusion.

"Tell me to stop and I will. I'll back off and leave and we can pretend this never happened. Just tell me to stop. I won't be able to otherwise." Laxus waited with bated breath and, when, the celestial wizard just continued to stare at him, eyes hooded with desire, not speaking, he growled and let go of her wrists, supporting her hips with one hand while he tore her panties aggressively from her body with the other and raked his tongue violently against her sex.

"Hrgh… agh… Laxus!" Lucy moaned above him, spurring him to greater lengths. He slipped two of his fingers inside her and thrust deep, while his tongue lapped up her juices and swirled around and over her sensitive bundle of nerves, ultimately bringing his mouth over it to such hard.

Lucy gave a small scream of pleasure above him as he used his tongue and fingers to manipulate her body towards an orgasm in ways she never thought possible. The pressure was mounting inside her and Laxus added another finger, pushing her further and further into ecstasy as her muscles tensed, her back arched, her cries became little more than incoherent mewls and the pressure inside her exploded in a blaze of white-hot rapture and she screamed his name as she came. "_LAXUS!"_

Laxus smirked again, removing his fingers and standing up, unbuckling his trousers as he did so. He let them fall to the ground and grinned as Lucy's eyes bugged at the sight before her. As always, he was commando. And kami, he was _huge_. He placed a hand under each of her knees, lifting her up while using the wall to support her. He pressed his lips against hers fervently and lined himself up with her hot, wet core. He growled in pure ecstasy as he slowly pushed into her inch by inch, fighting the urge to slam his cock into her as hard as he possibly could.

Moans from both parties filled the air as buried himself to the hilt, barely managing to fit his entire sex inside her. Lucy groaned, having never felt so full before and shifted her hips against him. "M… m… more… please…"

"What was that?" he teased, relishing the moment and the sound of her begging.

"M… more! _Please_, Laxus!"

The desperation in her voice nearly sent him over the edge and he growled as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed his cock back in, forcing cries of delight from the girl before him who threw her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his arms and back, leaving small bloody crescent moons on his body as he picked up a hard, fast and deep rhythm.

For a while, all that could be heard was the desperate panting and gasping of the two mages and the sound of flesh smacking flesh. Then Laxus adjusted his angle slightly and now with every thrust he smacked straight into the sensitive spot inside Lucy, earning a cry of pleasure with each thrust into her body.

"L… Laxus… I'm… I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" he growled in her ear.

"I'm gonna _CUM_!" screamed Lucy, her entire body convulsing, her core tightening and squeezing around his cock, forcing Laxus to yell out her name as he buried his face in her neck and shot his seed inside her, thrusting into only a few more times to lengthen her orgasm.

His legs felt like jelly and he sank to the ground, disconnecting from his partner and placing her on top of the clothes they had shed whilst they regained both their breath and the feeling in their legs, learning how to walk again.

When they were both able to stand and had donned their clothes, minus Lucy's panties, which were lying on the ground in shreds, Laxus smirked at her again. "So, your place or mine?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You didn't think I was done, did you blondie?" he questioned smugly.

Lucy felt her face heat up and was flustered once again. "I… ah… well…"

Laxus laughed at her nervousness. It was so cute. He may not have been hard again just yet, but looking at the female mage, remembering the way she felt clenching around him, he knew it wouldn't take long.

"Your place." His tone was decisive as he grabbed her wrist and began pulling her in the direction of her apartment. He looked back at her and grinned. "It's closer."

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo _

[Mmmm… Laxus… .

I plan to add another chapter on to this at some point, however I'm not sure when I'll be able to seeing as I have a three-month old daughter to look after, so time is pretty tight. But, I like where this is going and I have a few ideas swimming around in this noggin so, you never know :)

Please R&R, especially if you like it as it would probably encourage me to update faster!]


End file.
